CLINICAL AND POPULATION SCIENCES CORE (CORE D) Project Summary The mission of the Clinical and Population Sciences (CPS) Core (Core D) is to support the growth of clinical, translational and population-based research in DC through these Specific Aims: Aim 1: To facilitate the recruitment and retention of HIV-infected and high-risk seronegative study participants in an ethical and culturally appropriate manner. Aim 2: To provide comprehensive and high-quality clinical, epidemiologic and biostatistical research services. Aim 3: To facilitate access to biological samples and clinical databases from new and existing studies and networks. The CPS Core is organized to provide efficient access to services, specimens and clinical data; assist with training; and promote collaborations involving clinical, translational and population-based science. The CPS Core actively facilitates research by CFAR investigators, with an emphasis on multidisciplinary collaborative efforts. Services focus on meeting otherwise unmet research needs, including provision of consultative clinical, biostatistical and design expertise surrounding protocol development, dedicated biostatistical pre-and post-award support (development of data analysis plans for proposals, data entry, management, analysis and dissemination for funded grants), culturally appropriate outreach to at-risk and HIV-infected populations in the community, epidemiologic study design and clinical support for study implementation. The CPS Core will facilitate increased engagement with the multiple existing NIH-funded multicenter trials networks locally and the DC Cohort, which provide outstanding resources in terms of clinical specimens, patient populations and extensive secondary datasets and specimen repositories for research. As a result, the CPS Core will support the development and implementation of novel research in HIV/AIDS through new multidisciplinary initiatives, specialized training, support for implementation, analysis and dissemination of findings in innovative ways that are critical to expansion of clinical and population-based research and are, in many instances, uniquely available in DC through the CFAR.